


Carolling

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: Draco doesn't like the carollers, but Harry gets him to open the door.





	

Draco opened the door, and then slammed it shut again. Why? Why did they have to come every night?

“Who was that?” Harry was stood in the doorway to the sitting room.

“No-one?” Draco grimaced at the withering look Harry gave him, chuckling nervously.

“Draco, you can’t just shut the door on children, they’ll think either you’re mean or they did something wrong. Just listen to the carol and give them some money.”

“But it’s always the same carol. Why couldn’t they sing something else? I don’t care if Rudolph’s nose was red or not.” Harry walked towards him, grabbing his collar and pulling him in.

“Well, the kids do. So, next time, smile, let them finish, and give them some money, or next time I won’t let you finish and you’ll get no presents.” He placed a kiss on Draco’s lips, before running off, giggling to himself as he did.

Just as Draco took a step to chase after him, there was a knock at the door. As he stood there debating whether or not Harry would have heard it, he heard him shout from upstairs, “Answer the door, Draco.”

He wrenched the door open, a smile plastered on to his face. “What on earth has Potter done to you, Draco?” He looked down confused, to find Pansy standing on the doorstep looking up at him expectedly.

“Potter’s done nothing out of the ordinary. What brings you to our door?”

“Carolling.” Draco studied her face for a second, looking for a hint that she was make things up. She burst out laughing. “Oh, Draco. As if. I’m here to give you your presents, and ask why I haven’t got an invite for your wedding yet.”

“Because it isn’t happening yet. Would you like to come in?”

“No, I’m fine out here. So, Potter hasn’t claimed you as his own yet?” Her eyebrow quirked up. “Surprising. Potter usually does things without thinking first. I’d expected him to propose after you’d been together for a month.” She grinned at him.

“Anyway, here are your presents.” She pulled several wrapped parcels out of her bag, before pulling out one small box wrapped in brown paper. “That’s for Potter.”

“Thank you Pansy, I’m sure he’ll be delighted. I assume you received your presents we sent.” He quickly added, “ _By owl._ ”

“Yes, they look wonderful. Thank you.” She looked at her watch. “Shit, I’ve got to go, you know, raising money though singing to strangers really does sound like fun, I have some where to be.” Draco could practically see the sarcasm dripping from her. Pansy reached up and kissed his cheeks before apparating to wherever she needed to be.

As Draco shut the door, he decided that he’d just tell Harry that it was carollers who were at the door.


End file.
